Primal Scientist
by Lucky Larue
Summary: Aaron's out of the mental home and works as a scientist, now. Rated for language and some violence.


Author's note: Am I the worst writer on the planet, or what?

Primal Scientist

Aaron gets out of the mental hospital and decides to take up a respectable practice.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

Aaron had been in the mental home a whole month. He was bored to death but reading all those psychology magazines made him think maybe it was time to come down to earth a little bit and start to try to lead a normal life, with a real job. "I'll put my smarts to good use." thought Aaron.

Aaron became a scientist within a matter of years. He worked at a place called Stampler Tech and what he made was different kinds of materials to build things. First he made a grey sneaker that lasted much longer than a normal sneaker would, and fit the foot better. Soon he was making packaging materials for major airlines and better sheds. Aaron felt pretty good, and was pretty happy with his new life.

One day he was standing in the lab, pouring some orange liquid into some green bubbly liquid. His hair was longer, fluffly and flowing back, and he was wearing a white lab coat. A noise was heard behind him. Aaron dropped the beaker suddenly and gasped, jumping up. Aaron looked around and saw Mr. Vail standing right there, a coat on and a briefcase in his hand.

Aaron was shocked. He shook his head slightly, frowning, confused. "This area of the building is locked. How did you get in!" said Aaron. "I know how to pick a lock, Roy." said Vail.

"Mr. Vail, Roy was actually never my real name. Now if you'll excuse me, I have alot of work to do." said Aaron, turning back around to his materials. "Oh, but Roy, I can't excuse you...it's high time for you to pay for your crimes." said Vail. "Huh? What do you mean?" said Aaron, turning back around and frowning again.

In a lightning quick move, Vail opened his briefcase, by jerking it down and popping it open and then catching a big old fashioned gun as it fell out. "Mr. Vail, no..." said Aaron. Vail lifted the gun, stepping forward. "Time for sweet revenge, Roy." said Vail.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. But that was a long time ago. I'm a changed man. Really, I've been doing alot of good for the world. I probably helped make that briefcase. I'm, I'm sorry for what I done before." said Aaron. "Silence! A lying tongue like yours should be blown up. Aaron, Roy, whatever your name is, you deserve to die for your sins. I've waited too long to dole out this justice." said Vail.

"Mr. Vail, you can't...Mr. Vail, no!" said Aaron, grabbing a trey that was on his table and holding it up in front of him as Vail fired. Vail emptied the round into the trey. Aaron lowered the trey, looking at Vail. "I said I was sorry... I " said Aaron. Vail began to fire again and Aaron lifted the trey again, rolling behind his desk.

"Please! Can't we just make peace! It's been 6 years!" said Aaron. "It's much too late for that, Stampler. It's time to stamp you out." said Vail. "Marty, you'll never get away with this! They're gon' kill you, you can bet on it!" said Aaron. "I don't think so, Aaron. Because I'm a scientist too. Check this out." said Vail. He shot a hole in his arm and there were electric sparks. Aaron, who was peering over the top of the lab counter, saw Vail's arm revealed as electric and inhuman. "You're a robot!" Aaron exclaimed, utterly disbelieving.

"Heck yes! Vail is controlling me from afar, making me say every word and make every move. He can see through my eyes. Mr. Vail is going to kill you through me, and he'll get away with it, because he's made it look like YOU built the robot and it turned on you! It's all set up! Martin Vail is smarter than you thought!" said the robot Vail.

"God, wait, don't do it!" said Aaron. The robot fired again, blasting apart beakers and materials ontop of the counter. Aaron had to think fast. He sat behind the desk panting and then he remembered his own machine gun that he kept in a drawer. Aaron pulled open the drawer and lept out frrom behind the desk, gun blazing. He shot the robot and it staggered back. The robot began reloading his own gun.

"You can't kill me, Stampler!" said the robot Vail. Aaron realized that the robot was right, looking at the gun and realizing it couldn't kill the robot. Stampler threw down the gun and thought fast. He ducked back behind the desk and pulled out some powders. He mixed them together in a beaker and then threw it at the robot. The beaker hit the robot and it exploded, it's mechanical parts flying everywhere as Vail's voice hollared, "Nooooooooo!".

Aaron stood there for a minute, catching his breath. He looked at the mess on his floor. Aaron shook his head, and began to leave the lab. It had been a long day. Aaron got home and took off his jacket and tie. He wouldn't call the police, he figured he owed Marty, and now they were even. Aaron was just disturbed by how crazy Martin Vail had become. Aaron poured himself a drink, and sat down in his easy chair to enjoy some tv. Aaron sat back and watched the PBS channel. He heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" called Aaron.

"It's Nancy." called the voice. "Nancy!" said Aaron, smiling happily and standing up. Nancy was his girlfriend. Aaron ran to the door and opened it. "Hi, baby." said Nancy. "Come in! Come on!" said Aaron. he took Nancy's arm and led her into his apartment. Aaron happily sat Nancy down on the sofa and turned off the tv. "Can I get you a drink, sweetie?" asked Aaron. "No." said Nancy. Aaron stroked Nancy's arms, moving his hands up to her shoulders. "Oh, my! You're tense!" said Aaron. "Yes." said Nancy. "Gosh, you feel like a robot." said Aaron. He started massaging Nancy's shoulders but the stiff flesh wouldn't yeild. "Are you ok, baby?" said Aaron. Nancy suddenly pulled out a bowie knife and started stabbing at Aarin. Aaron leapt back in the very nick of time and kicked the knife away when Nancy advanced. Aaron screamed, horrified. "Nancy! I thought I was the only psycho killer in the relationship!" said Aaron. "This isn't Nancy! I'm another robot! Hahahahahaha!" said the robot, but this time in Mr. Vail's voice. "Mr. Vail recorded your girlfriend's voice and used it to program this robot, but there's no need for that now. I made this robot in case the first one failed." said Vail. "Marty, you have to stop this! You're driving me crazy!" said Aaron. His hair was all frizzed out and he looked extremely stressed. He jumped up from the ground and threw a table between him and the robot.

"Ok, I'm calling the police, Vail!" said Aaron, and he ran into his bedroom and locked the door. The robot kicked down Aaron's door while Aarron was dialing. "Hello, this is 911, what's your emergancy?" said the operator. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" said Aaron, as the robot leapt for him.

"I'm sorry, that's not sufficient, I'm going to hang up on you now." said the operator, and she did.

Aaron flew out a window, crashing to the ground, and the robot followed. The robot smashed into a million pieces on the ground, with Vail screaming, "SHIT!" as it did. Aaron, barely able to move, slowly got up off the ground and looked at the smashed robot.

The next day...

Martin Vail and Jane Venable were eating dinner in their apartment, when the doorbell rang. "Oh, God, not the doorbell. It's so rare we get a moment together anymore, with you always working on your secret little projects." said Venable, annoyed. "I know, I'll tell them to screw off." said Vail, smiling and standing up. He went to the door.

Vail opened the door and was punched in the face by Aaron Stampler. "GOddamn it, leave me alone!" said Aaron. "Who's that?" said Venable, getting up. She ran to the door. "Aaron Stampler!" gasped Venable. "Of Stampler Tech! I've started a whole new life, but old Marty here just can't leave me alone." said Aaron. "You're a murderer! I told Jane all about it!" said Vail. "You can't do that!" said Aaron. "Bite me!" said Vail. Aaron grabbed his hair and groaned. "AaaaahhhH!" he said. His eyes went freaky and he looked like he was posessed. "What's he doing?" said Venable. "I don't know." said Vail, wiping some blood from his lip. "Mother fucker!" said Aaron, freaking out and punching Vail to the ground. Aaron ran into the apartment, knocking Venable down and running into the kitchen. He grabbed a butcher knife and turned around.

"Guess who's back, baby! It ain't Roy Rogers!" said Aaron. "But you don't really have multiple personalites." said Venable.

"Technically, no, but I am just really pissed off right now!" said Aaron. Aaron procceeded to butcher both Venable and Vail, leaving their bodies and running off.

Aaron led the police on a 2 hour chase, soaked in blood and wearing a poofy vest. He was finally apprehended and brought to jail. Aaron got off because he was a famous scientist who made alot of products that meant something to alot of people. Aaron went home.

The end.


End file.
